


失焦

by asakami_yuya



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakami_yuya/pseuds/asakami_yuya
Summary: 站街文内有小破车
Relationships: Takashi/Tomo (Dadaroma)
Kudos: 3





	失焦

晚上11点34分，演出结束后又被队友拖到酒吧喝了不知多少啤酒和龙舌兰后，朋踉踉跄跄地走出大门。  
酒吧后面的小巷永远是散发着一股发酵的堕落气味，在这条街上最不缺的就是妓女和呕吐物，坑坑洼洼的路面被今夜惨淡的月光照亮，擦身而过的女人们身上传来的香烟混着劣质香水的味道钻进鼻腔，让他胃里的酒精迫不及待地想要汹涌而出。  
蹲在树边大吐一场之后，夜里的冷风终于吹进了脑子，朋感觉自己清醒了不少，这让他注意到了站在不远处的那个人。朋首先注意到的是一双穿着网袜细长均匀的双腿，目光上移，扫过红色格子短裙和豹纹外套，最后停留在那人的脸上，染成浅色的长发胡乱梳成双马尾，脸上画着浓妆，借着路边蓝紫色暧昧的灯光，他看清了这是个男孩。他的手里夹着一只烟，也许是赤裸的双腿感受到寒意，他的身体在微微打颤。  
朋甚至没有花脑子去想和这个看上还是个中学生的男孩上床是不是犯法，就决定和他来一炮。  
走进小旅馆狭窄的房间，朋没有开灯，摸黑把男孩按到墙上，扯掉他碍事的毛绒绒的外套，手伸进衬衫的领口，顺着他的胸骨向下，揉捏着平坦的胸部上美好的凸起。朋很少跟同性做爱，所以前戏这方面也不是很有经验，但是看起来男孩的乳头很敏感，他仰起头，急促而潮湿的喘息落在朋的脖子间，朋想听他的声音，于是他加大了手中的力度，另一只手掀起了他的短裙，这时他发现他已经硬了，而自己在听到他的呻吟时就已经硬的一塌糊涂，酒精让他的大脑变得有些迟钝，但是本能的性欲依然敏锐，于是朋撕开了贴在这双形状过于美好的腿上的网袜，脱掉小小的内裤，让他的下体完全暴露在空气中。  
当第一根沾着润滑液的手指插入体内时，男孩的身体颤抖了一下，随即温暖的小穴紧紧地吸住那根手指。真淫荡。好听的呻吟从涂着口红的口中溢出来，当三根手指都插进去的时候，男孩情不自禁地抱住朋的脖子，左腿缠上他的腰。朋脱下牛仔裤，性器蹭过男孩的大腿，又抵着他的穴口轻轻摩擦，顶端渗出的透明粘稠的液体沾在他身上。借着月光，朋看到了男孩皱起眉头，微微眯起的眼中透出渴求的神色。朋把安全套递给他，男孩心领神会地跪下来，用牙齿扯开包装袋，然后用嘴帮他套上。  
“求我。”  
“求求你……”  
“求我操你。”  
“操我…求求你……”  
朋把他抱起来，直接插进他湿润的身体。男孩的四肢紧紧攀在他身上以掌握平衡，狭小的空间回荡着交合处带出的水声，这个姿势做了一会儿后，朋放下他，转过他的身子让他背对自己，男孩忍不住握住自己的性器抚弄起来，朋抽出皮带，把他两只想要自慰的手捆在身后，然后又一次贯穿他的身体。  
这次朋找到了他的敏感点，他的呻吟开始染上哭腔，朋每次都用坚硬的顶端蹭过那个位置，最后男孩终于控制不住哭叫了出来，身体抖个不停，下面的小嘴含着朋的性器发出淫荡的声音。朋看着他，玫瑰色的蕾丝内裤挂在大腿上，半脱的衬衫露出了雪白的肩胛骨，朋发誓有那么一瞬间他看到了他背上的翅膀，他是他充满淫欲的天使。朋发了狠地操他，像是要从下面撕裂他一样。  
最后朋把他翻过来，短裙粗制的布料不知何时溅上了浊白的液体，没有看到他被自己操射的样子有点遗憾，朋抬起他的一只腿，开始了最后的攻陷。男孩的嗓子已经哭哑了，脸上的妆也晕开了，眼睛下面积了一滩黑色，因为过多快感而有些失焦的目光落在朋的脸上，朋把手指插进他口中，他咬住他的手，发出模糊的声音，直到朋全部射在他身体里。  
朋解开了皮带，男孩扶着墙壁支撑自己的身体，精液顺着大腿根缓缓地流下来，背上的皮肤因为粗糙的墙壁被磨出了些许血痕。朋点了根烟，然后又递给他一根，两个人分享了短暂的宁静之后，男孩被朋压倒在肮脏的白色床单上。  
他们后来又做了两次，到最后朋的脑子里就只有快感带来的空白，他在他小小的，未发育成熟的身体里到达了圣殿，而这间弥漫着呼吸和体液浑浊味道的房间就是最他妈下流的天堂。  
走的时候朋塞了很多钱给他，这孩子的脸上带着事后褪去情欲的茫然，皮肤上由于刚刚激烈的动作留下的深深浅浅的红色印记第二天毫无疑问会变成一片淤青。

  
朋之后再也没有见过这个男孩，但是在他偶尔的梦中会出现一个男孩乞求的声音和一张被泪水模糊的脸。

—END—


End file.
